Phineas and Phantom
by Dreamer2005
Summary: While trying to earn their ghost hunting patches Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb meet Danny Fenton/Phantom and create their own Ghost Portal.  They end up getting lost in the Ghost Zone. I dont own Danny Phantom or Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Phantom

While Isabella and the Fireside Girls try to earn their ghost hunting patches, Phineas and Ferb attempt to build their own ghost portal of their own. When it works they encounter Danny Phantom and they wind up getting lost in the Ghost Zone when Candace attempts to bust them. Meanwhile, Jazz tries to relive her Fireside Girl past, with disastrous results.

"So why did we have to drive five hours to an annoyingly cheery little town to have your dad teach eight year olds to hunt ghosts?', asked Danny's secret gothic crush Sam.

"Because they were the best and cheapest people the Fireside Girls could hire to help them earn their ghost hunting patches.", answered Danny as to why they had to go to Danville. After what happened with Freakshow two weeks age Danny could use a little break from always saving the world and he thought the town of Danville would help. As, Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker were getting everything ready for the demonstration, his parents walked in.

"Hey kids. Danny I just want to say thank you for helping out with the demonstration and thank you for wanting to help to supervise them.", replied his kind, yet fearsome mother.

"No problem Mom. Its just nice to get away for bit."

"I'm glad I'm here too. It just brings me back to my young days as a Fireside Girl myself.", replied Jazz, bring her back to the old days.

"You were a Fireside Girl?", asked Tucker, very surprised.

"Well, she was. Until a little incident involving a fiery marshmallow and the neighbor's cat.", answered Danny, with a little smirk.

"Hey, that cat should have been indoors in the first place.", replied an angry Jazz.

"Know come on kids. Let's take advantage of the fact that we don't have to worry about any evil ghosts around who would want to destroy this happy little place.", Jack was interrupted when a young girl in a Fireside Girl uniform and two young boys came in.

"Um, am I too early for the Fireside Girls ghost hunting demonstration?"

"Yes, yes you are. But just by an hour. Come on Jack we need to finish setting up."

"Well at least we'll get better seats.", replied the girl, "Oh, by the way I'm Isabella and this is Phineas and Ferb.", replied Isabella as she introduced each other.

"Well, I'm Jazz, and this my little brother Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker. You know I used to be a Fireside Girl when I was little.", Jazz said as if trying to impress her while holding back something embaressing.

"Wow. Did you make it up to the big sister organization, Forestfire Girls?", Isabella asked, with a hint of impression.

"Well, um no not really. You know school took up so much time and there was other stuff", answered a nervous and embarrassed Jazz.

"She got kicked out.", replied Danny straight as Jazz hastily left the room.

"Okay. So what kind of stuff do you need for ghost hunting?", asked Phineas.

"You'll find out during the demonstration, but the most important thing is this", Danny showed the boys the Fenton Thermos that he used whenever he had to catch a ghost.

"A thermos?", asked Phineas.

"Actually, its called a Fenton Thermos and it can be used to capture Ghosts and send them back to the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone? What's that?", asked an excited Isabella.

"Its where all of the ghosts come from and live and my parents actually made a portal to that place. Maybe they'll bring it."

"A portal into a place full of ghosts. Wow. Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. We'll be right back Isabella, enjoy the demonstration.", Phineas said as he and his brother left to build yet another crazy device.

"You don't think they'll actually try to make a ghost portal do ya?", asked Tucker.

"I wouldn't be surprised. They always make the coolest stuff. One time they actually built this amazing roller coaster that went all over town. It was so cool.", Isabella told the kids.

"How about I just go and make sure that they're safe building it. We know what happened the last time there was an accident involving a ghost portal.", Danny replied reflecting how that accident changed his life by making him into Danny Phantom, a ghost-human hybrid who couldn't even tell his own parents without worrying about them dissecting him. He didn't want that to happen to two young boys if they actually built it, but come on, they couldn't be any older than eight or ten. Danny left leaving Isabella, Sam, and Tucker behind.

"Should we go after him?", asked Tucker with concern.

"You got nothing to worry about Phineas and Ferb are always careful when it comes to making crazy contraptions", replied to the concerned friends, "By the way I was hoping to earn my 'individualistic fashion design' patch using the gothic look, do you mind giving me some pointers?"

"Most definitely kid.", answered Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas and Phantom

FYI: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom.

Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard Phineas and Ferb were attempting to build their own ghost portal as their daily project. "Okay Ferb, according to these blueprints here it should be easy to make and we need to get some of this ecto-filtrator stuff or it will explode. Well, that would suck. Hey where's Perry.", Phineas asked his daily question about their pet platypus.

Little did the boys or anyone else in the family know was that Perry was actually a secret agent assigned to protect Danville and the Tri-State area from the self-proclaimed evil Dr. Doofensmertz, who more of an idiot. Perry snick around the back of the house out of sight of Phineas and Ferb as he put on his secret agent hat and went the planter and took out the plant, replacing it as he climbed down in the passageway. "Morning Agent P. We have found out that several of Dr. Doofensmirtz's latest purchases involved several ghostly devices. We need you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it.", Perry's boss Major Monogram stated, sending Perry out via jetpack to his nemesis's lair.

Back at the house Phineas and Ferb were getting the supplies they needed to create their portal, as the delivery truck pulled up the boys went to collect the supplies. "Okay, got your order right here. Say, aren't you a little young to be using dangerous ectoplasmic chemicals?", asked the delivery guy.

"Yes, yeas we are.", answered Phineas as usual. In the house, the boys older sister, Candace, talking on the phone to her friend Stacy about her boyfriend Jeremy.

"I know Stacy, but what am I supposed to do? Jeremy works two jobs so I only have a few hours to spend with him, but at least they are good ones", Candace was interrupted by drilling in the backyard, "Hang on Stacy, Phineas and Ferb are up to something again". She came down from the house to see the almost completed portal. "What in the world are you two doing?"

"Ferb and I are making a ghost portal so we can travel in the Ghost Zone."

"Please there are no such things as ghosts or a Ghost Zone, but you two are still going down when Mom finds out about this. Down. Down. Down.", said Candace in her crazy way when she attempts to bust her brothers.

Danny shows up just in time to see Candace go into the house to call their mom and see the completed ghost portal. He was surprised to what took his parents twenty years to create to being made in only a couple of hours. "Whoa! Hope it works better than Dad's".

"Hey, Danny right?", Danny noticed Phineas calling his name as he and his brother completed their projects.

"Yeah, and you're Phineas and Ferb? I gotta say, I'm impressed here."

"And its just about done, as soon as Ferb loads in the ecto-filtrator it should be good to go. Load it up Ferb." Soon, Ferb loaded in the device into the portal and then a giant flash of green swirled inside of it.

"Wow. Now I am impressed, but aren't you guys a little young to making a portal into a parallel dimension?", asked a concerned Danny.

"Yes, yes we are.", replied Phineas, just before Danny's ghost sense went off warning that there was a ghost near by or about to come through. Right now he couldn't go ghost in front of the boys, that would reveal his secret, but how could he protect these two kids from a possibly dangerous ghost. No he was hoping it was the Box Ghost that would show up.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas and Phantom

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom. Its just fun to write about them.

Sorry for the wait, a bad combo of writers block and finals and family members.

On the other side of Danville, Perry the Platypus had just landed on top of his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's, residence in Doofenshrmitz Evil Inc, by driving right out of his hovercraft and somersaulting through one of the windows. There he encountered the 'evil' and highly annoying Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who was getting ready to getting ready to unleash whatever bizarre idea he had onto Danville and the Tri-State Area. "Perry the Platypus. Oh wait, before we start our usual schedule of me explaining my plan and us go all out, I would like to show you THIS!", Doofensmirtz pulled out a butterfly net and scooped up Perry. "See, you didn't expect that cause well, no uses the old butterfly net anymore. Its such a shame cause it's a classic, yeah you know?", Perry just rolled his eyes in a blank stare as he heard Doofensmirtz rant on and on, getting ready for whatever bizarre contraption he had in store for the Tri-State Area.

"That's all done, now on to my plan. You see Perry the Platypus, I have finally figured out why no one will listen to me. Its because they don't fear me, so my plan is to get the one thing that the citizens of the Tri-State Area will fear the most: Ghosts. 'How do I intend to get ghosts here under my control?', you ask. Well behold the Ghost catcher-inator!". When he lifted the white bed sheet off the machine it revealed an oversized purple and grey vacuum cleaner. "You see when I find a ghost I will capture it and have it be reprogrammed to obey me. The only problem is I haven't quite made something that will get a ghost out of their Ghost Zone. What? Its not like anyone can make a Ghost Portal".

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas and Ferb with their Ghost Portal were waiting with Danny to see what would happen. A few moments ago Danny walked in on the boys to find them with a working Ghost Portal and it only took them like an hour to make and according to his ghost sense there was one about to come out. "Hey what are you doing this time?", asked the boys' older sister Candace.

"We just made a Ghost Portal. Cool huh?", Phineas showed his sister the Portal and following the pattern of everyday day Candace gave her usual, "When I get Mom you two are so busted! By the way what is a Ghost Portal?"

"Just something that allows ghosts to come from their dimension into ours", Phineas explained to his sister.

Candace just threw her head and laughed in a very crazy way, "Oh come on. I mean, sure there are such things as aliens, Big Foot, Nosie the Lake Nose Monster, but come on, there is no such thing as ghosts. But I'll bust you guys anyway for building this", Danny looked over at the boys.

"Don't worry she's always like that", said Phineas before Ferb tapped him on the shoulder to show him something, "What is it Ferb? Oh, so the red dot right here means that there's a ghost that's trying to break in".

"What!", Danny now looked even more panicked than he did before, "Shouldn't we get out of here or something?"

"Don't worry, Ferb and I came prepared in case something like this happened, show him Ferb", Ferb took out something that looked like a cross between a vacuum cleaner and a backpack, "In case you are wondering, its an ectoplasmic container, so when we get a really nasty we just aim and push the button. We'll demonstrate in just a moment", about a split second later a giant purple and green dragon appeared in the Portal entrance and started to roar loudly at the boys and Candace.

"You guys are so busted!", screamed Candace before she rushed back into the house to once again call her mother.

"Okay Ferb, let her rip", Phineas aimed the vacuum hose at the dragon and it let loose a powerful suction force that drew the ghostly creature into backpack on Ferb. After the tail made its way completely down the tube, Danny stood in shock, "Wow. How did you build that thing anyway?"

"It wasn't that hard, we just found something that would have a strong suction and we coated it in this anti-ectoplasm stuff that we got off the internet and voila", Phineas explained, "Hey we should bring this to the convention center. I'm pretty sure this would help Isabella and the other Fireside Girls", before he left the backyard Ferb took out a keychain and clicked something that sounded like a car alarm and in an instant the Ghost Portal folded down into a small pocket size square, which Ferb put in his, "Instant folding makes it easy for transport". As the boys left the yard Danny still stood in shock and awe at the kids, along with a little worry. He thought if they were that good at building advanced technology in just a matter of hours, could they be able to find out his secret that easily. He had to get to the guys before Phineas and Ferb do something that would put him in jeopardy.

After Danny closed the gate to the backyard, Linda Flynn-Fletcher drove into her driveway with Candace waiting at the end. "Mom, Phineas and Ferb built a Ghost Portal that actually works and brings terrible ghosts and monsters!"

Linda looked at her daughter unimpressed, like always, "Uh-huh. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Not now Mom! Come on before the boys make it disappear again", Candace literally dragged her mom into the backyard, "See, see"

"Well, that is one empty backyard", Candace looked surprised seeing once again the invention the boys made disappeared into thin air.

"No, it was right here and there was this dragon roaring and this…", the rest of Candace's speech was left to random mumbling as Linda when inside the house for a snack.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas and the Phantom

I don't own either Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom, if I did would I be doing this? Sorry for the long wait, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'll keep track of time better.

Sorry for the long wait, school's been taking up a lot of time, I'm a teacher's assistant this semester, a really disgusting job, and some weird technical problems, but the wait is over.

The Danville Convention was starting to become crowed with the Fireside Girls troops coming in to get their new ghost hunting patches. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the girls in her troop were taking notes on what **not** to do when handling heavy equipment, as Jack was unknowingly doing when he tried to show them how to work the Fenton Ecto-Blaster. "Now you see girls, the most important thing to remember is which wire to plug to insert if you need to recharge it. Which is the purple one, or is it the red? I'll let you know as soon as I untangle myself".

Maddie spoke to the girls as her husband attempted to untangle himself from the mess of wires and cords, "How about we take a break and divide up into groups in order to get ready for the ghost capture exercise? Jazz, sweetie do you mind being in charge until I finish helping your father?"

"No problem Mom", Jazz emerged wearing the orange uniform of a Fireside Girl.

"I didn't know we still had that"

"Well I am a former Fireside Girl, so who better than to watch over these little ones?"

"That's a really good point honey. If it wasn't for that little campfire incident with the park ranger, you would have gone all the way"

"Park ranger? I thought you got kicked out because you lit the neighbor's cat on fire?", asked Tucker, just sitting with Sam, who was waiting for Danny to return.

"It was a park ranger's cat and she was the den mother at the time and the cat wasn't the only thing on fire", both Tucker and Sam looked at each other with worried looks upon hearing this. "Well, hopefully we can finish before dark, so help the girls and please stay away from anything flammable", her attention was diverted to her husband, "Speaking of flammable. Jack don't put the Fenton taser near the Fenton foam, we already have someone who has problems with fire"

"Do we even want to know what happened with the campfire?", asked Sam with a nervous look.

"Let's just say the 'Fire Extinguish Patch' was the last patch I got before I was 'asked to leave' and after I put out the treehouse as well"

"Hey Jazz, if you do a good job helping out here I could put in a good word for you and maybe you could be reinstated", said Isabella in her usual cute look.

"You really have that kind of pull?", Jazz looked surprised at the little girl.

"Trust me, after everything my troop and Danville has been through, I got my ways. Oh here comes help now", Isabella eyeing Phineas and Ferb walking in with Danny behind them, "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella, we just made a ghost portal and we actually caught one", said Phineas relaying their most recent adventure.

"Ah, how cute", said Sam.

"No really they actually built a working Ghost Portal and they caught and sent back a ghost within a few minutes", explained Danny, who witnessed everything.

"Weren't you gone for only forty-five minutes?", asked a skeptical Tucker.

"Yeah and it only took my parents twenty years. Apparently they do this kind of stuff all the time"

"Cool! Can we try it out?", asked Isabella.

"Sure, but lets do it outside, it seems a bit crowded in here", said Phineas.

"They actually brought it with them?", asked Tucker.

"You'll see for yourself", the gang saw for themselves outside the center when Phineas and Ferb restored their invention to its original size from its pocket-size form; Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were standing shocked at the contraption, "Yeah that's how I looked too"

"This is so cool you guys. Hey, do you think you can make a bunch of cool ghost hunting tools that'll help us get our patches?"

"Sure, we already brought a few, like the Vac-Pack", Phineas showed the invention Ferb was holding up.

"And they made tools which I bet are better than Mom and Dad's. Wow, just wow", Jazz looked surprised, with Danny looking confused at her outfit.

"Weren't you banned from the Fireside Girls when you set the campsite on fire?", Danny said when he felt his Ghost sense take off and a loud beeping coming from the boys.

"Hmm, it looks like our Supernatural Tracker has picked up a bogey across town, but the security field's been on. The security field is an invisible force field that doesn't allow anything made of ectoplasm across without our say so. Let's get those patches girls", said Phineas.

"I'm in"

"Buford, how long have you been there?", asked Isabella.

"We've been here for ten seconds", answered Baljeet.

"Come you guys, lets go ghost hunting", said Phineas.

"This ought to be a most scientific expedition"

"I don't believe in ghosts. Ain't going to until I see one", said Buford.

"I guess this activity will make a believer out of you", said Phineas as the kids took off.

"Hey, wait up, I'm responsible for you guys!", shouted Jazz as she ran off after the kids.

"Wow, maybe you ought to consider moving to Danville after seeing this stuff", said Tucker.

"Should we go after them? I mean they look like they actually know what they are doing, unlike some parents I know", said Sam.

"We should, just to be safe. Phineas and Ferb have no idea what they are really up against if they run into someone like Technas or worse Skulker. But first, one of us should stay with this thing, just in case their security fails or some other kid or my parents find it", explained Danny.

"Leave that to me, maybe I can figure out how a couple of ten year olds can figure out advanced technology that took twenty years to create", said Tucker.

"Sounds good, lets go Sam", Danny and Sam took off leaving their friend behind, not knowing there was an eerie shadow following them.

Meanwhile, Candace was just arriving to the Convention Center, "'You can go and help the Fireside Girls today Candace, it would be good for you'. Why doesn't she ever believe me?", she was mubling to herself, just until she saw the boys' portal, "Yes proof! Proof, that I'm not crazy! MOM!", she screamed as she ran past two uninterested civilians.

"Doesn't she say that everyday?", said one man.

"You get used to it", answered the other.

"MOM!"


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas and the Phantom

**Sorry for the long wait but please enjoy and I will try to post faster when school is not ganging up on me!**

**PS: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom!**

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends walked around the town, armed with some special ghost hunting gear that the boys made before they left, and it wasn't a hard task of storage when one has an extended space backpack. They were all in different spots holding their Ghost Trackers close to them, waiting for any kind of ghost activity or something at all to show up. Phineas took another quick glance around the street and turned his attention to his Ghost Tracker, suddenly his brave and daring face turned into a confused one when he saw nothing. "Now that weird, this thing told us there was a ghost around here, but nothing".

The others immediately started to huddle up towards the boy trying to figure out what happened to their ghost, "Maybe the batteries need changing"

"I just put fresh ones in this. Maybe something's wrong with the wiring", meanwhile Danny and Sam were looking over at the kids, Danny with a worried look on his face.

"Wow you were right they are better than your parents"

"Yeah that's what worried me Sam. What if they or anyone else finds

out?"

"Danny they're little kids who would believe them anyway. But that doesn't

mean we shouldn't be a little more careful around them", the tracker started to beep and light up in the direction of Danny just as his ghost sense was going off. The kids turned their heads towards Danny,

"um Danny, I think there might be a ghost behind you", Danny and Sam shared concerned looks as they turned around to see nothing.

"That's weird it's still going", Danny kept staring at the blank space where there was supposed to be a ghost but still saw nothing, he figured the ghost might be invisible and is just waiting to attack or the tracker was pointing towards him. There was just one problem before he could find and fight it, the kids and then an idea hit him.

"How about I go and check back there, just to make sure we didn't miss anything"

"I'm pretty sure the ghost is invisible and if he is then its probably better for all of us to remain together"

"Thanks Phineas how thoughtful of you", and there went his idea, sounds like Phineas was not your average kid.

"Kids not so gullible, what now?" Just as Danny was about to answer Sam's question they were attacked by a stream of green energy hitting Danny and sending him to the side.

"Behold for I am Technus, Master of all things electronical and beeping!" Danny knew he couldn't change form while the kids were looking, but he saw that they didn't look scared at all, which seemed to anger Technus and humor Danny.

"Cool! Did you used to be a radiologist when you were alive?", Phineas asked not even sounding like he was scared or in danger.

"No! And why are you not quaking in fear of the almighty Technus?", he shouted louder than he should have at the still unfazed children.

"It's my first time seeing a ghost talk. So were you a pharmacist?"

"No I was not peddling medication to sick humans! I was experimenting with electricity before my own experiment electrocuted me and I woke up in this state"

"Oh so you're a physicist?"

"Yes little triangle boy! Now will you please quake in fear I he mighty Nikolai

Technus?! Huh?", his expression was now stunned when he saw the two brothers completely ignoring him and writing on a notepad.

"Electrical powers, need for people to feel fear, what else are we missing Ferb?", Phineas asked his brother, Danny had to admit, the kid had spunk.

"What is this I am no mere test subject?"

"Oh I'm sorry we've never seem a humanoid ghost before so we are just taking some data on he ones we find? Now are all ghosts like you or do they all have different abilities and if so what are they based on?", he asked completely unfazed and ignoring the electricity that seemed to be coming from Technus' bad mood.

"Gah! I give up trying to scare you small children so now I shall go out and seek others who will cower before the might of the master of technology, Technus!"

"Likes to address oneself in third person. I never really found the appeal of that"

"It's commonly used for those will low self esteem", Ferb said, this had to be the first time he heard the kid speak.

"Come on you guys lets go after him! Danny think you can help us snag that

ghost?", asked Phineas.

"You know Phineas how about I get someone who can help us capture it", Danny hoped that he could get the kids off his back long enough to change form and capture the rogue ghosts without getting the kids or other civilians involved, and by saying he would bring in an expert, which he was, there would be less damage.

"Okay it wouldn't hurt to have help from someone with experience, let's go guys", and that worked, now he just needed to change.

"Yeah just what is it with this town the crazy pharmacists?", said Buford.

Sam gave Danny the okay look to go change upon that signal he cried out "Going Ghost" allowing him to become his alter ego. "Things might get messy Sam, go back to Tucker and make sure no else gets out of that Ghoat Portal the boys made."

"Are you sure you should really get involved? I mean it looks like they have everything settled here already", Danny turned around to see what Sam meant, and it only took a moment to register a look of impressed shock, the sight was of the kids firing their Vac Paks at Techus and expertly trapping him in a giant bubble. He didn't even stop his rant until he was lowered to the ground next to the boys "Eh? How dare you trap the mighty Technus! Not even your converted cleaning devices can contain me! Ahh!" It looked it did as the bubble shocked him as he attempted to escape.

"It's a good thing we added that anti-escape security feature. Who knows what would have happened if he broke out?", said Phineas, still with no sign of fear in his voice. Danny had to say he was impressed with this kid, making all these cool gadgets and no even being afraid of something that would scare most people.

"I hate to admit it, but I think the boys and their friends have everything handled here."

"Maybe your parents should hire them", Danny laughed in agreement, even though he actually thought about her suggestion, but he joy was cut short as Danny's Ghost Sense went off and a green energy beam striking him, bringing him out in the open.

"Hey whose that guy? He looks weird", exclaimed Buford upon seeing Danny.

"I guessing he's another ghost. Should we ready our weapons Phineas?", asked Isabella.

"Hold on, I don't think he wants to hurt us. I don't know why but I think we can trust him."

"Whatever you say Phineas", for some reason he didn't know, Phineas felt like he could trust the boy-like ghost and that he looked familiar to him. By the time Danny was finished being stunned, he was in time to see his old enemy, Skulker, appear in front of him. What was going through Danny's mind was not good, as he had to find some way to make sure Phineas, Ferb, and their friends did not wind up being caught in the so to be crossfire.

Meanwhile back at the Convention Center Candace was on the phone with her mother after pointlessly running around town announcing her current busting plan. "Mom, you need to come to the Convention Center, the Ghost Portal thing that Phineas and Ferb built earlier is here and you need to come over here and see it before it spontaneously disappears again", Linda on the other hand was not impressed, as usual, as she was talking to Candace while waiting in line at a bakery.

"Maybe if I didn't get calls everyday as to why my daughter keeps running around screaming 'Bust my Brothers', I might be more willing, but since I'll be dropping by the Center soon, I'll see if its still there"

"And then you'll bust them", said Candace attempting to hold her premature joy.

"If that makes you happy dear, now I got to go and pick up some onion bagels for your father and I. Please stay out of trouble", Linda hung up the phone, probably unaware about her daughter's current excitement, displayed by her dancing and singing 'bust them bust them' over and over. Tucker, who was looking up from his phone after a long while playing a game saw her dance with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Don't worry she does this everyday", said the man who was standing next to him, suddenly Tucker was hoping Danny was having a better time than he was at the moment looking at the awkward girl, but at least no one was messing with Phineas and Ferb's Ghost Portal.


End file.
